A Twinkling Destiny
by trustyourmusic
Summary: A series of one shots on my favorite ships from glee. My first fanfiction, please review and sorry 'bout the sucky summary. :)


One Shot #1 {Faberry}

(Please leave reviews, it's my first fanfic)...(Also I have a wattpad if you want to check that out: trust_your_music )

_**Disclaimer:**_** I own nothing, though I wish I did.**

**Please excuse my grammar and spellig mistakes... please and thank you.**

Rachel sat on a wooden log loking at the beautiful horizon along with her friends. It was of course summer vacation and all of them wanted to go camping to spend time away from thier familys sights. She laid her head on her friend, Quinn's lap. Taking her eyes off the herizon, and settling them on the beach. Rachel gave it a bright smile before closing her eyes, feeling the cool breeze on her hot skin.

Quin looked down at Rachel and smiled. She combed her fingers through Rachel's dark brown hair. Quinn looked over at thier other friends, Blaine and Kurt,, then focused on the sunset. They sat in silence for a moment, before she spoke up, "My parents own a lake house." She squinted her eyes a little, pausing, "We could go camping there if you guys want."

"Yeah, that souds amazing." Rachel smiled with excitment seeing the others nod in agreemnet. "Well, I guess that's a yes from all of us Qinn."She says looking into her eyes before geeting on her feet. Rachel held out her hand for Quinn to take.

Quinn gladly took Rachel's hand and stood up. "We could still go tonight if you all want ... or we could go first thing in the morning." She smiled sweetly looking at Rachel and the others. "It's only like 30 minutes from here."

"We should go tomorrow, that way we'll have enough energy." Rachel said. She watched as Blaine and Kurt walked to their shared tent. Instead of walking to their tent Rachel gently sqeezed quinn's hand and then she slowly took them to the beach. "I just wanted to talk to you... alone." She says softly as she swung their hands back and forth.

"Okay" Quinn said biting her lip nervously. She turned around and waved back to her other friends. Quinn then turned right back around to Rachel smiling, she followed her. She watched the waves crash onto the shore of the beach. "So," Quinn said "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Rachel looked down seeing her small feet soaked with wet sand. "um...well, I don't actually know. I just wanted to talk with you on the beach." She say blushing a little not anting to tell Quinn about her feelings. She sighs and looked at sky seeing it was starting to darken, but she still wanted to be out here with Quinn.

Quinn looked into her eyes. She had known Rachel for years now and could tell when she was lying. Her thumb traced circles on the back of Rachel's hand. She turned facing her and titled her head a little.

Rachel looked at her with a straight face "What is it Quinn?" She asked as she stooped her movements and looked at her through her deep brown eyes. "You can tell when I'm lying, right?" Rachel said looking down once more.

"Of course I can tell when your lying..." Quinn grabbed Rachel's chin and tilted it upward. That way they were looking at each other. "Please stop looking away." She said softly. "Why won't you look at me?" Quinn frowned slightly and felt a little hurt that Rachel wouldn't tell her what was going on.

Rachel sighed and looked at her in the eyes "If I tell you it will probably end our friendship." She said nervously as her heart broke at the sudden thought of their friendship coming to a end. "I-I think ... I like y-you" She said stepping away not knowing what would come next.

Quinn's heart thumped against her chest. Yet it also sank a little at the thought of their friendship ending because of that. She grabbed Rachel's hand again pulling her into an embrace. Her other hand on Rachel's eck, Quinn kissed her passionately.

Rachel was shocked at quinn's sudden confidence and kissed her back just as passionately. Her hands cupped Quinn's cheeks before she slowly pulled away "woah" she whispered breathlessly as she looked deep into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn pressed her forehead against Rachel's. "I'm sorry," she said "but not sorry at the sametime." She let out a small laugh. Quinn had a smie plastered on her face as she pecked Rachel's lips once more.

Rachle smiled that gloden star smile and caressed Quinn's cheek. "Are we still friends?" She asked frowning a little as she said the word friends but she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck bringing her closer.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, looking her in the eyes lovingly. "Well, if you wanna be friends," she said emphasizing the word "Then we can be friends." She shrugged lightly "But I was kind of hoping for something more..." Quinn said with a smirk whispering against Rachel's lips.

"I was thinking the same thing." Rachel replied as she felt their lips graze each other. "Quinn, will you be mine?" she asked looking into her eyes. Then she looked at her lips wanting so badly to kiss them but she wanted to her Quinn's answer first.

Quinn smiled softly "Of course" she said "But in return you have to be my gold star." Quinn kissed Rachel again before saying "I think it's time to get some shut eye." They walked hand in hand to their tent together.

Rachel giggled lightly and said "What in the world are we going to tell Kurt?" she let go of Quinns hand before entering the tent.

"That's for you to decide..." Quinn sadi looking over her shoulder and back at the beach before smiling at rachel and entering the tent. All she could think about that night was how thankful she was that they all had decided to go camping.


End file.
